Memórias de uma noiva versão 2
by Meriham
Summary: O que é que Sakura pensa antes de se casar? E afinal com quem é que ela se casa? Saku x ?


**-Sakura POV's-**

Ohayou _(bom dia)_ eu sou uma jovem de 22 anos, tenho olhos parecidos com esmeraldas e o cabelo de uma cor peculiarmente rosa.

Sou discípula da 5ª Hokage, sendo que ela me ensinou tudo o que sei, embora, muitos digam que já a superei à muito. Afinal sou a melhor medica-nin da actualidade e uma das melhores konuichis do País do Fogo.

Presumo que já saibam quem sou?

Exacto o meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

Hoje vou casar-me com o "amor da minha vida". Para quem pensa que este é Uchiha Sasuke não podia estar mais enganado.

Mas para perceberem tudo, vou ter que vos contar com é que a minha "obsessão" (sim, porque aquilo já não podia chamar-se de amor) por Uchiha Sasuke terminou.

**---Flashback---**

Era uma tarde de verão, os ninjas de Konoha e de Suna comemoravam a derrota definitiva da Akatsuki com a morte de Uchiha Madara.

Como o Uchiha Sasuke ajudou na destruição da maior ameaça shinobi ele e os seus companheiros do time Hebi/Taka foram perdoados e aceites em Konoha, mas isso agora são meros detalhes.

Vamos então dirigir-nos a um pequeno parque de cerejeiras aonde 2 jovens de 18 anos conversam.

- Sakura, não sei como dizer-te isto.

- Dizendo, oras. Não me digas que o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke tem medo de falar comigo.- disse Sakura com deboche.

Com tal provocação o Uchiha puxa-a por um braço e dá-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Mas será que este foi correspondido?

Depois de se separarem a jovem afasta-se e vai para casa pensar no ocorrido.

_- Estranho, não senti nada quando beijei o Sasuke-kun._

_**- Isso é porque já não o amas.**_

_- É impossível Inner, eu sempre o amei e..._

_**- Já não o amas e eu tenho uma maneira de o provar.**_

_- Ai sim. Qual?_

_**- Vamos a casa do Sasuke-kun agora.**_

_- Demo (mas)..._

_**- Faz o que eu te digo uma vez na vida.**_

_- Ok, ok. Mas só desta vez._

Depois deste breve diálogo a Haruno dirige-se a casa do Uchiha.

Quando ia bater à porta, pois tinha visto as luzes acesas a sua Inner aconselha-a a espreitar pela janela. Para ver se ele está sozinho.

O que viu, teria destruído o seu pequeno "mundo" à alguns anos, mas agora não.

Dentro da casa do último Uchiha encontrava-se o mesmo e uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos celestes aos beijos. O seu nome Yamanaka Ino.

**---Flashback---**

Foi nesse dia em que percebi que já não sentia nada pelo "grande" Uchiha Sasuke e foi também neste dia que finalmente fiquei livre para amar outra vez.

Cheguei a sai com Hyuga Neji e embora ele mostra-se gostar muito de mim eu não podia usá-lo. Ou será que podia? Mas isso não importa, porque depois do nosso 1º encontro disse-lhe que apenas gostava dele como um amigo e ele compreendeu.

A lista dos rapazes com quem sai deste então foi, pode dizer-se, pequena. Entre os poucos com quem sai encontram-se os meus amigos Sai, Kiba, Lee, Naruto e Shino.

Depois de seis encontros com pessoas por quem não sentia nada desisti.

Até que à dois anos atrás a Tsunade-shishou me deu uma missão em Suna e foi lá que tudo aconteceu.

**---Flashback---**

- Sakura, vou ter que te enviar a ti. O Kazekage está muito doente e Suna pediu a nossa ajuda.

- Mas porque é que não vai a Shizune? Sempre que vou a Suna tenho que aturar o idiota do Kankuro e...- Sakura tentava a todo o custo não ir para Suna, mas Tsunade interrompe-a.

- Não precisas te preocupar com ele. Já falei com a Temari em relação ao assunto e o Kankuro vai estar fora numa missão.

Sakura ainda tentou mudar a opinião da Hokage, mas foi algo impossível.

Assim no dia a seguir partiu para Suna. Lá verificou que a doença do Kazekage era fácil de curar (pelo menos para ela), mas que ia necessitar de supervisão durante um ano para ter a certeza que o vírus tinha sido "destruído".

**---Flashback---**

Assim o tempo foi passando e com ele foi crescendo uma paixão, que virou amor pelo Kazekage ou devo dizer Gaara. Afinal, mais tarde verifiquei que o meu amor era correspondido.

Assim os meus últimos meses em Suna foram vividos com muito romance. Mas tudo o que é bom acaba um dia. E foi isso o que aconteceu, quando chegou a altura de partir achei que o Gaara me pedisse para ficar, mas a única coisa que me disse foi para ir e não me arrepender nunca da minha decisão.

Depois disto fiquei destroçada, se não fossem os meus amigos não sei se teria aguentado.

Depois disto dei uma chance ao Neji, mas não resultou ele era muito calmo e eu muito mexida, mas não sei o porque com o Gaara a relação ara a mesma coisa não era?!

Enquanto tenho estado a pensar cheguei ao altar, ao pé do meu noivo. Ele tinha razão quando me disse algo que me disse algum tempo atrás e só Deus sabe o que fiz para que ele me desse uma nova oportunidade. **Ele é o melhor**, depois de tudo o que passamos, estamos a finalmente nos casar e esta sensação é realmente óptima.

**Passados 10 Anos**

- Oka-sama _(mãe)_ a Ichigo não quer brincar comigo, ela disse que eu sou um estorvo para os treinos dela.- aqui está o meu filho mais novo, Kakashi. Em homenagem ao meu antigo sensei _(professor)_ que morreu em batalha. Ele tem os cabelos ruivos e os olhos como os do pai.

- Calma querido porque é que não vais brincar com o Minato (o filho do Naruto com a Hinata)?

- Está bem oka-sama.

Ao dizer isto o meu filho sai com um belo sorriso a enfeitar-lhe a cara. Dirijo-me à milha filha que está a treinar, ela tem os cabelos rosas como os meus, mas com algumas madeixas vermelhas e os olhos como ao pai. Mal me vê para e vem ter comigo.

- Oka-sama, quando é que o otou-sama _(pai)_ chega para eu puder treinar com ele?

- Eu não...- sou interrompida por uma voz fria e forte, mas que parece cada dia menos fria.

- Já cheguei.

- Otou-sama que saudades.- enquanto diz isso a minha primogénita abraça o pai.

- Vai chamar o teu irmão está bem?

- Hai _(sim)_ otou-sama.

Mal a minha filha sai recebo um ardente beijo cheio de amor do meu marido ao qual correspondo à altura. Parece que com o tempo só o pude amar mais do que amava.

- Ashiteru _(amo-te)_ Sakura.

- Também te amo Gaara.

_**Ás vezes o tempo pode tornar um amigo no maior amor de uma vida ou ajudar um a aumentar mais.**_

**Meriham: **Então que acharam?

**Sakura:** Sou eu e o Gaara outra vez ^.^

**Gaara, com aquele sorriso de canto maravilhoso: **É verdade, nós ficamos mesmo bem.

**Neji:** Eu e ela ficamos melhor.

**Sasuke: **Não eu e ela é que ficamos.

**Gaara/Neji:** Tu abandonaste-a por isso cala-te.

_Os três entreolham-se por breves instantes e começam a lutar._

**Meriham:** Itachi, Deidara e Sasori separem-nos.

**Itachi/Deidar/Sasori:** Hai.

**Sakura:** o.o"

_Depois de os três estarem separado, são amordaçados em cadeiras para não lutarem mais até ao final do programa e coloca-se uma fita adesiva também sobre as suas bocas para não termos que ouvi-los reclamarem._

**Meriham:** Muito bem, prosseguindo Saku-chan, gostas-te da minha one-shot? *.*

**Sakura:** Hai Meri-chan, adorei. Só não gostei de ser traída pelo Sasuke logo no fim e do que o Gaara me disse quando me fui embora de Suna. Mas mesmo assim compensou =P

**Meriham: **Muito bem o que é que têm a dizer em vossa defesa rapazes?

_Destapa-se a boca do Sasuke e do Gaara derrepente._

**Gaara/Sasuke:** A MINHA BOCA.

_A Sakura, vai ver se os pode ajudar em alguma coisa, mas a Meriham pára-a._

**Meriham:** Não sejam maricas. Muito bem Sasuke, visto que tu és sempre o prejudicado começa.

**Sasuke:** Muito bem, para começar odeio esta one-shot. Tu fizeste-me trair a Sakura pela Ino e depois no fim ela ficou com o Neji.

**Meriham:** A tua opinião também não me interessa humph. E tu Gaara que é que achas-te?

**Gaara:** Eu jamais diria o que para Sakura partir e não olhar para trás onde é que tu estavas com a cabeça quando escreveste isto?

**Meriham:** Não sei, mas também não interessa ^.^

**Gaara, com um sorrisinho de canto ma-ra-vi-lho-so: **Mas mesmo assim fiquei com a Sakura, por isso posso dizer que até gostei da tua one-shot.

**Meriham:** Arigatou Gaara. Agora é a vez do Neji falar.

_Destapa-se a boca ao Neji e ela também grita como os outros dois._

**Neji:** Não gostei, devia ter ficado com a Sakura.

**Meriham, na primeira frase muito irónica na outra já normal:** Arigatou _(obrigado) _Neji. Agora vamos pedir reviews.

**Todos:** Deixem reviews por favor.


End file.
